


uno

by minigami



Series: problemas de actitud [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>En mi Corea Mental,<br/>hay un bloqueo bestial,<br/>y desde mi ciudad,<br/>solo a veces recuerdo a mi Sur.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> AU. Los padres de Tim no mueren. Se enteran de que Tim es Robin, le obligan a dejarlo y le envían a un internado, en la otra punta del país.

Tim está leyendo una revista cuando Dick llega. Al escuchar el ruido de sus pasos, alza la mirada, y responde con una sonrisa inocente al ceño fruncido de Dick.  
  
─ ¿Dónde están tus padres? ─ le pregunta. Tim se encoge de hombros y deja la revista sobre la mesa de café que tiene enfrente. Alinea los bordes de forma que el inferior y el superior quedan en paralelo con los del mueble.  
─ En México, creo. O Guatemala. ─ tiene dieciséis años, pero cuando habla sobre  _ellos_ , Dick escucha a alguien mayor. Tiene un ojo hinchado y restos de sangre en el mentón.  
─ ¿Has dejado que te dieran? ─ acaba sonando como una pregunta. Tim se sonríe.  
─ Sólo un poco.  
  
Hace más de seis meses que Tim no es Robin, pero cuando enseña los dientes Dick no puede no ver la máscara verde.  
No sabe qué hacer con él.  
  
─ Tim... ─ Dick se detiene, indeciso.  
─ Qué. ─ tiene la cara hecha una mierda y la pechera de la camisa del uniforme manchada de sangre, y de pronto parece lo que es, un adolescente solo y enfadado.  
─ Nada. ─ Dick se sienta a su lado, en el duro sofá frente a la puerta del despacho del director. Le empuja ligeramente con el hombro. ─ Sabes que estoy contigo, ¿verdad?  
  
Tim resopla y aparta los ojos. Dick le agarra de la barbilla, le obliga a mirarle a los ojos. Se mancha los dedos de sangre.  
  
─ Siempre. Tim,  _siempre_.  
  
Se muerde el labio antes de asentir, y luego se relaja contra su hombro, los ojos bajos. Dick se mira los dedos.  
  
Se limpia la sangre en el pantalón.


End file.
